


For Your Entertainment

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once I'm in, I own your heart." Travelling with the Doctor is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea of angelikitten's, storyboarded by xyr, Dogstar & I, and vidded by me.

**Download:** 34MB .wmv, [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=N5BL2AEN) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/bjus00) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?2iy22fzmhme)

**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/3765160)


End file.
